Pirates
The Pirates are a faction in Far Cry 3 located on the Rook Islands' northern island. They are led by the mentally unstable and psychotic Vaas Montenegro. Fuelled by the lust for money, they came to the Rook Islands to rape, pillage and steal. They are the first enemy faction that Jason Brody encounters and can usually be found patrolling the island or at outposts and are easily distinguishable from the Privateers, Rakyat and common villagers by their red clothing. The Pirates hold a grudge against the Rakyat, and these factions will attack each other on sight. They have an unsteady alliance with Hoyt Volker's Privateers, but this alliance is broken when Jason kills Vaas. The Pirates have lower quality weapons and equipment than the Privateers. Pirates are not exceptionally skilled fighters; they are prone to firing randomly into the bushes or throwing grenades at random in hopes of flushing Jason into the open. They communicate by radio, as wiping out a pirate patrol will often cause a second patrol arrive in the area, and Jason can eavesdrop on their communications, such as when reinforcements are headed for an outpost using the radio he stole at the beginning of the game. Notable Members * Vaas Montenegro (Leader) * Doug (Spotter) * Felipe Types There are multiple types of Pirates, each have different skills and weaknesses: * Pirate Assaulter * Pirate Assaulter Elite * Pirate Assaulter Boss * Pirate Charger * Pirate Berserker * Pirate Defender * Pirate Defender Boss * Pirate Heavy Gunner * Pirate Molotov Thrower * Pirate RPG Shooter * Pirate Sniper Trivia * Some are just as psychotic and chaotic as Vaas. * Some have Somali accents, hinting that they might be Somali pirates. * Their insignia looks like a white eye with a dot for pupil and three small spikes for eyelashes, it can be seen on the flag in hostile outposts and their Scavengers. * Wearing the Privateer outfit in plain view of the pirates will have no effect on them. The outfit is specifically meant for the Privateers only, so the pirates will still classify you as a standard enemy. * Occasionally as a random event, the Pirates can be seen getting into a face to face confrontation with Hoyt's Privateers on the Southern Island airport. However, if the Pirates detect Jason, both Privateer and Pirate soldiers will attack him, regardless of what Jason is wearing. * There is only one Pirate outpost located somewhere in the south-east coastal area that will call in reinforcements including a Helicopter with a Pirate piloting it. That's because when Pirates have to ship slaves,drugs etc. They fly it to the Southern Island. As seen in the Far Cry 3 trailer 'The Tyrant' * Pirates do not seem to have a main spawn point, thus meaning they cannot be easily located, unless the player partakes in a Wanted Dead mission. Until the player captures all of the outposts on the northern island, Pirates can, however, be found fairly frequently patrolling the roads and waterways. Some Pirates can also be found at the docks where the player rescues Oliver Carswell from the "Saving Oliver" mission. * Some Pirates can be seen cleaning their AK47/AK74s, Drinking and Other things. * If one listens to their dialog, pirates will humorously tell of their sexually transmitted diseases caught from local hookers. * They will also complain about the heat and how sick they are of Rook Island. They will occasionally say "somebody just shoot me", which is ironic since the player listening to the dialogue will usually kill them. * Pirates are only occasionally seen piloting boats. "Pirate" is likely just a generic term used on the island for any member of Vaas's gang. Gallery Pirate Assaulter.jpg|Pirate Assaulter Pirate Assaulter Elite.jpg|Pirate Assaulter Elite Pirate Assaulter Boss.jpg|Pirate Assaulter Boss Pirate Berserker.jpg|Pirate Berserker Pirate Defender.jpg|Pirate Defender Pirate Defender Boss.jpg|Pirate Defender Boss Pirate Heavy Gunner.jpg|Pirate Heavy Gunner Pirate Molotov Thrower.jpg|Pirate Molotov Thrower Pirate RPG Shooter.jpg|Pirate RPG Shooter Pirate Sniper.jpg|Pirate Sniper Category:Far Cry 3 Factions Category:Far Cry 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Characters